


easy breeze

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Scott has a nice summer day with only the lightest of shenanigans
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Series: 100-word challenges [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Kudos: 1
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	easy breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: push
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/626469361722490880/easy-breeze)

Scott stood at the edge of the dock overlooking the lake where he, Allison, and their kids were spending summer vacation.  
Sam and Ruby were trying to catch fish with their bare hands. Ruby had the advantage of claws unlike their fully human sibling.

Scott closed his eyes, breathing in a lungful of the humid breeze. It was a cloudless day, perfect for a swim. But he needed to unpack the picnic basket Allison set out before running inside for more napkins.

A shove sent him crashing into the water.

Allison laughed, and Scott laughed too as he splashed her.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I swear I didn’t mean to make this sound like one of those happy dreams someone has before they wake up in a sweat to their cruel reality~~


End file.
